Stockholm Syndrome
by 0-SuGaR-FrEe-0
Summary: -Stockholm syndrome- n. A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor. Origin:Stockholm 1973 , during which a bank employee became romantically attached to a robber who held held her hostage HSAF!
1. Chapter 1

Today is a very important day. Today Mother breaks our finest China glasses. Today I hear the news of my father's disappearance. Today my mother locks herself in her room and stays there for a very long time. Today Fowl Enterprises loses its Head Representative. Today I lose both my parents. Today I feel more alone in the world than I have ever felt before. Today is when I vow to take revenge on whomever is responsible for stealing my father- and indirectly stealing my mother from me. Today I start my search. Today I have a plan to _fund_ this search. Today is my eleventh birthday.

"My boy!" said Uncle Alan as he hoisted me onto his filthy lap, "I know you're upset about your father, but for chrissakes, lad! You can't go moping around like a wee lady-child. Let me tell you a story."

Artemis scowled at his father's brother, "I don't want to sit on you, Alan."

"Why ever not, child?"

Artemis stared at his dirty lap (that he was actually _seated on TOP_ of) and back up at Uncle Alan. Artemis was about to say something about the pile of filth festering on his uncle, but decided against it- he loved him too much. "Erm…nothing, Alan," Artemis said adjusting himself, "…nothing at all."

Uncle Alan mumbled to himself which sounded partly like "Where…was…what…was I saying something…?" to Artemis. "Ah." Alan said finding his train of thought, "that story."

"Really…I insist…it isn't necessary."

"Oh! But I do!" Uncle Alan said cheerfully- despite the circumstances. "My, what a beautiful boy you will turn out to be" Alan said petting Artemis.

"…The Story, Alan" Artemis said slightly frustrated.

"Yes, yes, of course. The story." Alan thought carefully and Artemis slightly prayed that this man wasn't developing Alzheimer's…or worse a crush on young Artemis, because for 

whatever reasons Alan was always commenting on how pretty he was growing up to be. _Artemis is __not__ pretty_, the boy thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, _he is handsome._

"So pretty, you are" Uncle Alan mumbled. "Ah, okay. Here we go. Fairies."

"Fairies?"

"Fairies."

"What about them."

"Do you believe in them?"

Artemis stared wide-eyed. "It's possible. Not probable, though."

Alan stared wondering what the latter meant, but was not in the mood to be asking an eleven year old child the definition of what he figured was probably basic vocabulary.

"You better, son" Alan said seriously for once. He looked around the manor nervously, "They can hear so watch your mouth."

"Are they nice?" Artemis asked, only sounding like an eleven year old boy because he was curious.

Alan laughed. "Sometimes. But that isn't the point. _**One day, when my nephew was about a year old-"**_

"_**I **__**am **__**your nephew"**_

_**Alan put a finger to his lips and widened his eyes to a very disturbing size. "Don't interrupt" he hissed. "he was sitting in his booster chair that was strapped to a kitchen chair. Somehow, he managed to tip the chair over (he's very strong). My brother, his father, saw what happened and ran to catch him, but would in no way get to him in time. And he **__**knew **__**it. The fairies, who I happen to be very good friends with and who happen to play with my nephew, knew this as well and they held the chair, suspended at an amazing**_ _**90 degree angle, until my brother could reach it and put it back on solid ground."**_

__

_**Artemis was interested. Partially because it mentioned his father and mostly because it mentioned him. **_

"…_**But, Are they nice, Uncle Alan?"**_

"_**Only sometimes, love" Uncle Alan repeated. "It is commonly believed fairies steal new born babies and replace them with a fairy child that sickens and dies. For this reason, newborns and new mothers are never left alone and certain protections are placed around the room and home. They steal a lot."**_

"_**Do they help. Ever?"**_

"_**You have to be very careful with them, Artemis. If you do invite the fae folk to join in ritual or a magickal working, be sure to leave them some little gift or libation as a thank you. You will insult them if you don't. But,**__** never**__** say "thank you" to fairies. Apparently, they consider this rude." Uncle Alan stopped and thought as if he was speaking from experience. "Fairies do not forgive and forget. Don't you **__**ever**__** forget that, Arty. Once insulted, they will never work with you again. At least, that is what I've been told."**_

Artemis was very angry with Uncle Alan. With his Father. And with the Fairies. Why would Alan even bother to mention this? Is he insinuating his father's disappearance had something to do with the fairies? …Since they were so _fond_ of taking things that didn't belong to them. A thought struck Artemis. Perhaps he would have to become acquainted with this borrowing process. Artemis fumed, silently vowing that whatever they had stolen from his family would be returned immediately. Be it by will, force- or otherwise.

Uncle Alan placed a hand on the shoulder of a thoughtful Artemis. "I can see I helped," Alan said winking.

Artemis struggled off of his uncle's lap and made way to his study. "Yes, Alan," Artemis mumbled, "Yes you did."


	2. Chapter 2

_One Year Later_

Artemis rubbed his eyes furiously. The computer screen was blinding him slowly, yet he wouldn't draw away from it. Butler, who had been standing unnoticed behind him placed a comforting and frightening grip on his young charges' shoulder. Artemis jumped slightly in fright and then blushed at his actual display of emotion. The blushing at emotion, made him blush even more that he was _blushing_ for blushing for showing emotion. If that makes sense to you. Of course it wouldn't. _You_ haven't been up all night watching your hostage and mother on a television set hoping for a sign of progress in either case. He sighed- they _both_ looked like hostages- he excused the elf, who was indeed one.

Artemis' gaze scrolled slowly from the hand to the face of its owner. Butler loosened his grip when he realized what he was thinking about.

"I'll leave to your thoughts, Arty. I'll fetch Angeline her cucumbers. You know how much she likes those." Butler said patting Artemis then taking his leave. Artemis had a feeling Butler couldn't quite tell what was wrong with him and would never really understand for that matter either. Artemis wasn't as worried about his Mother as he probably thought. No. He knew well enough what a closed case looked like. Angeline wasn't _going_ to get better. Not with _his_ help. Not with _Butler's_ help...and most certainly not with the help of cucumbers. He knew exactly what would change her, and he couldn't find him yet- so she would just have to wait. Instead, Artemis was busy thinking about his captive. He knew he shouldn't take so much interest, but he was curious as to what it would feel like to be in her position. All alone. Artemis lost sympathy. He knew exactly how she felt. Artemis sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He hated his hair the most. It had such a horrible contrast against his papery skin. Uncle Alan always said he liked Artemis' eyes most, since we're discussing physical attributes. Artemis remembered the conversation like it was yesterday. In fact- it probably _was _yesterday.

"_My boy, has anyone ever told you had the most beautiful eyes?" _Artemis' hallucinatory Alan asked.

"_Yes, Alan"_, young Artemis replied, "_You tell me all the time"._

"_Well, you do"._ Uncle Alan chuckled playfully. "_They turn from the lightest blue to the darkest grey in a matter of minutes. They turn a bit green when you lie"_, Alan said smiling broadly and patting him on the hip.

Artemis did not like the idea of his eyes giving him away. Especially when he was trying to something as seriously business-like as lying. "_You swear?" _ Was all Artemis managed.

"_All the time"_ Alan said seriously.

"…_That's not what I meant."_

"_I _know_ what you meant, boyo. I'm just saying I like them. A lot." _Alan removed his hand from Artemis' tiny hip and placed it on his head. _"Such a pretty boy…"_

Artemis shook his head of the memory. What did Alan know anyways?

"Stupid…pedophile…uncle" Artemis muttered turning back to his work. 

He clicked input 1- which was Mother- where as input 2 would be his…well…was some female- thing- of some sort. He pushed his fingers deep into his eyes and reached for his mirrored lenses. He supposed it was time he and his guest had a little chat.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Holly woke up abruptly to a familiar cell wall. There was one addition this time. _This_ time it had a young man perched against it.

"You're awake then?" It spoke.

Holly made a noise that was halfway between a growl and a grunt.

"Vey classy." Artemis said smiling, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Holly's grumbled subsided into more of a low hiss and Artemis silently decided from this point on in the conversation- he'd be very careful about his choice of words.

"How's your cot?" The shadow spoke again mimicking casual conversation.

Holly shifted on the mattress and its springs squealed in protest. She proved her point. "Oh-so-fucking-comfortable," she spat.

Artemis was indifferent and kept his voice level and ultimately uninterested. "Comfort wasn't exactly my main priority."

"So what is it you want? Hmm? Humor me."

The figure stepped from the shadows and Holly was disgusted at how beautiful it was. Even for a child, it was exceptionally handsome. With skin so white, she could see the veins that made this human- well…_human._ Its beauty didn't make it any less of a beast however. And the veins were the only the things that were truly human about him. Everything else looked dead. Especially its eyes.

Artemis smiled a crooked smile that was once again humorless. He reached out a hand prodded Holly's shoulder.

"Don't you touch _me_, child! I could kill you. _Easily._" She spoke authoritatively. He heard her mumble something to the extent of "Fuc--ng tart…-mutter-…rich motherfuc-- bas—as—"

Artemis grimaced and wiped the finger he had touched her with on his slacks. Holly noticed the gesture and sneered. Artemis sighed and then smiled again. "I suppose you'll want to know why you're here."

Holly mirrored his fake smile and nodded, "That would be thoughtful."

"Do you know what a hostage is?"

This would have insulted her extremely if she hadn't noticed that the boy was being serious.

Artemis shrugged. "Hey, Its not like I know exactly what goes on in hell. Or wherever on God's green earth you freaking came from. Maybe they don't have children that take hostages where you come from. I'll have you know it's quite a bit of a rarity up here," he said smugly.

"What the _fuck_ do you want? A goddamn medal?"

Artemis narrowed his lids. "Excuse you. But I'll have you know you'll need to watch that horrid mouth of yours while we converse. There are, indeed, children present…"

Holly rolled her eyes, but tried to keep him talking.

"Well," said Artemis finding his train of thought, "A _hostage_ is… When you hold a person, or item for ransom, or just for fun." He shrugged.

Holly's jaw tightened in disbelief. "So that's what this is? Fun?" Holly glared hard, "Oh. It's fuc- _freekin'_-fan-sooper-dabulous, you _ass_hole." Holly forgot she was speaking to child- she so re-adjusted her tone. "Really. Explain to me why I shouldn't just stab you in the throat with a pencil."

"The gate _is_ open you know. You're just not welcome to leave."

Holly was on her feet in seconds clawing at an obviously locked gate. Artemis smiled genuinely at her effort.

Holly turned to face her beautiful captor and frowned "You are…" Holly glanced at the key he was holding in his milk-white hand, "seriously _sick_."

"Listen," Artemis said trying to explain himself, "I'm _tired_. I've been watching you scratch at that godforsaken gate for over four and half hours."

"_Oh_." Holly said still half-hissing, "I'm sorry my attempts to escape were boring you so."

Artemis smiled and Holly's heart skipped a beat. "I'm not saying they were _boring_. They just weren't…_entertaining?_"

"Should they be?"

"_Nooo_," Artemis said dragging the "o" out as if the thought was sickening. "Why would actually want to _keep_ you- _here_?"

Holly shook the gate until her body started to vibrate along with the sturdy restraint. Artemis sat on her cot to get a better view. "Easy there- you're going to wind up giving yourself a brain hemorrhage."

Holly spoke between shakes. "Its- worth- it."

Artemis waited for her to tire herself out and when she had finally finished she spun around to see him sitting on her bed. "That's _my_ cot," she muttered.

He shook his head suppressing a laugh. And gestured for her to sit next to him. Holly sat on the floor in the far corner of the room.

"You know-" Artemis began. "I'm being rather nice to you considering what your people have done to my father."

"So that's what this is about. Your Father. Well then, I suppose that makes perfect sense. Something happens a family member and we feel this justifies kidnapping? You do realize I don't even know you."

Artemis was shook from his temporary daydream and realized she had been speaking to him. "How rude of me." He said with little emotion, then his face brightened, "Artemis Hephaestus Fowl …the Second."

"Tell me, Artemis,"

"Holly-"

Holly froze. How did it know her name?

"Nothing personal. But I had to confiscate some of your belongings. Comes along with kidnapping territory. No hard feelings."

"Arse."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Nothing. Anywho, how long do you intend on keeping me for?"

"Not long, Holly. I swear this has very little to do with you," Artemis spoke again without emotion. He was barely even keeping focus and eye contact. Not very good tactics for a kidnapper. Then again- he couldn't be over twelve years old.

Artemis caught Holly's distressed stare and he misinterpreted it, thinking it probably had to do with her loved ones or something. Or whatever hostages thought about.

"Don't worry ," he said now giving her his full attention. "I'll keep company in the meantime. That is- if you allow it. You can curse at me if you'd like. I'll most probably just tune you out. Er- no hard feelings."

"Why do you care so much about my feelings?"

"I want you to be comfortable here."

"Comfort isn't your main priority," she reminded him.

He smiled enjoying the fact that _she_ was listening to _him_- even if _he_ wasn't listening to _her_. He vowed to pay more attention when she talked so that he'd have something wittier to say.

"I hate to sound cliché, but-" he smiled broadly at the thought, "it really _is_ past my bedtime. Like- _severely_. And- well I don't wan to prove bad company for you tomorrow like I did today."

"You never told me why you cared so much about what I felt."

Artemis opened the gate slowly, slipped through, and locked it carefully. "I don't," he said staring at her quickly, then disappearing into the darkness that _was_ the rest of the manor. Holly sat in silence for a few minutes fuming. She could have sworn she saw his beautiful grey eyes turn an even more beautiful green before he left her.


End file.
